Realized Too Late
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Just when Matt finally asks Sora out...Tai gets so saddened and Mimi does too. But slowly, the couples all rethink their ways. Does Mimi really love Matt? Or is it Izzy? Does Sora really love Matt? Or is it Tai? FINALLY UPDATED WITH CH. 5!!!!!
1. Realized Too Late

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the songs I put here

A/n- starts out as Sorato, ends as Sora/???.I need suggestions!The first song is called "Dancing Lemon Tree" by Tarcy, the second "Just Enough" by Hoku.

**Realized Too Late**

~* Yagami residence, Taichi's room *~

Taichi fingered a metal-framed photo and stifled a sob.[I'm the Digimon Leader in Season 01…I cant cry…my crest is Courage…I.Will.Not.Cry.For.A.Girl.Especially not for her…]

The girl in the photo smiled back at him, crimson eyes sparkling, reddish-orange hair glinting in the bright sunlight.

_~I'm sitting here in a boring room_

_it's another rainy Sunday afternoon_

_I'm wasting my time I've got nothing to do_

_I'm hanging around I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens—and I wonder~_

_ _

# "Yeah, I'm free in case Yamato doesn't have anyone to go with…"

The heartbreaking words revolved around in Taichi's head.Just when he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out…

_~I'm driving around in my car_

_I'm driving too fast I'm driving too far_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_I feel so lonely I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens—and I wonder~_

_ _

Despite his previous statement, the tears cascaded down his face and splashed onto his desk."Oh, Sora…"

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

Sora grinned regardless of herself.She grinned at her room, at her teddy bear, at her bed, at her poster of Yamato's band…at Yamato."He asked me out, he asked me out…" she said in a singsong tone.

Just yesterday, Yamato had called her up and asked her out on a date this Saturday night.And, naturally, she accepted with a dreamy smile and a nod.

"Oh, cool, great.See ya then." Yamato had replied with a hint of lovesickness.

Sora, reminded of the happy memory, began dancing around her room singing:

_~I wonder how I wonder why _

_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_

_And all that I can see _

_Is just a yellow lemon tree_

_I'm turning my head up and down_

_I'm turning turning turning around_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree~_

_ _

"Matte," she paused."I don't feel like that.That's a song about lost love…I need a song of new-found love!"

Sora began pawing in her CD case and came up with a CD by Shin Hsiao Chy (a/n- she's my favorite Chinese singer…actually, Tarcy is too)."There you go!" she popped the CD in her CD player and pressed #10, Daybreak.

~* Ishida residence, Yamato's room *~

Yamato sat staring atthe peeling walls.A picture hung there, framed in pressed flowers.The girl in the picture beamed at him, her minty green dress flowing behind her, her cinnamon brown eyes shining at him, and her star-studded pink hair was whipped around her face in a sort of fashion statement.[No,] he shook his head, [I don't love her, I love Sora.]he reached up and tore the picture away from the wall.Sticking his hand in a drawer, Yamato fumbled for his new picture of Sora.Finally finding it, he stuck it in the pressed flower frame, blocking out the cheerful face of Mimi Tachikawa.

_~I'm sitting here I miss the power_

_I'd like to go out taking a shower_

_But there's a heavy cloud inside my head_

_I feel so tired I put myself into bed_

_Where nothing ever happens—and I wonder~_

_ _

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room (New York) *~

The phone rang and Mimi dove for it, "Coming!"

"Hello, Mimi?" a familiar voice replied.

"Koushirou!" Mimi said happily, clutching the phone.Any word from her Japanese friends cheered her up, but although she hated to admit it, she was hoping for another person…a person whose name starts with a Y and possesses the Crest of Friendship.

Koushirou said, "Yep, anyway, Jyou wanted me to call because he wanted to spread the news—good news, literally."

"Really?What?" Mimi's face lit up.

"Yamato finally mustered up the courage to ask Sora out!And she accepted!" 

Mimi's face froze.Her hand that had clutched the phone so expectantly just a few seconds ago had stiffened and the phone clattered to the floor.

"Mimi?Mimi?" Koushirou's frantic voice echoed thru the room.

_~Isolation—is not good for me_

_Isolation—I don't want to sit on a lemon tree_

_I'm stepping around in a desert of joy_

_Baby anyhow I'll get another toy_

_And everything will happen—and you'll wonder~_

_ _

~* Izumi residence, Koushirou's room (Odaiba, Japan) *~

"Mimi?" Koushirou repeated desperately one last time.He didn't hear the discouraging off tone, so that means Mimi didn't hang up.But then what could she be doing?Is she hurt?Thoughts swam thru his head, unpleasant thoughts.Maybe he shouldn't have told her about Yamato and Sora…Suddenly he realized with a fleeting horror how Mimi had emailed him about her feelings for Yamato just last week."BAKA!" he yelled at himself, gripping his hair.Banging the phone down, he powered up his pineapple laptop (a/n- isn't that laptop kawaii?I want one just like it!).He signed on the Net and reopened the mail which contained Mimi's confession:

To: Kizumi31

From: PinkPrincess7

Subject: (no subject)

Hi Koushirou!

Since you asked so earnestly…I guess I can trust you to tell you who I like…

First, make sure there's no one aroud you, then, read this:

It's Yamato Ishida.

*Blush* Don't tell anyone, okay?

Koushirou stared blankly at the screen, horrified.

_~I wonder how I wonder why_

_yesterday you told me about the blue blue sky_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_

_I'm turning my head up and down_

_I'm turning turning turning around_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree~ _(a/n- the song ends here so I'm putting another song in, it's called "Just Enough" by Hoku)

~* Yagami residence, Taichi's room *~

"Taichi?" a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Taichi mumbled as he hurriedly dabbed away the tears.

"Hikari," 

"Go away."

"Stop it, Taichi.You're acting immature."

"And you're acting bothersome."

"I don't care, I'm comin' in,"

Taichi dashed to the door and rammed his shoulder against it, "Don't you dare come in!"

Hikari pushed against the other side, "Lemme in!"

"No!No…" Taichi felt tears welling up behind his eyes, why, he didn't know…

_~It was nearly nine o'clock_

_When I thought about you_

_Are you with someone else~___

_ _

~* Yagami residence, the hallway outside of Taichi's room *~

"I said, lemme in, Taichi!" Hikari banged her fist against the door.

"Iie…iie…" came the muffled reply as a choke and a stifled sob interrupted.

"Let.Me.In!" Hikari kicked the door and winced in pain.

"You okay?" Taichi's barely audible voice said from behind the door.

"No!And this wouldn't have happened if you let me in!" Hikari huffed and forced her left shoulder into the door, which swung open and a mass (Taichi) yelped, "Agh, get out!"

_~It was almost ten o'clock _

_When I thought I'd do something to free myself_

_And then about twelve o'clock_

_I'm driving down your block._

_I see a light shining underneath your door._

# I'm home about one o'clock 

_And you finally called me up_

_I guess I was hoping for just a little more~_

Hikari knelt down next to Taichi and asked, "Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" Taichi turned away, embarrassed that his younger sister caught him at such a vulnerable time.

"Is it Sora?" Hikari said softly.

Taichi just nodded.

~* Kido residence, Jyou's room *~

Jyou propped his chin in his left palm and sighed.Studying for the final exam was hard enough, but just to top it off, the SATs are coming too.But Jyou wanted to get in a good college, so he _has _to study hard.A soft song wafted out of the radio…

_~You give me just enough _

_to keep me hanging _

_till I'm ready to move on_

_and then you find a way to make your play_

_and then I stay~_

_ _

"What a depressing song," Jyou murmured as he circled a) for one of his questions which read: 1. The fight threatened to ________ the two friends' friendship.a) sunder b) splenetic c) hyperbole d) waive e) deign

"Come to think of it, that question reminds me of us…not that we'd fight…I hope."

~* Takaishi (a/n- or Takashi???) residence, Takeru's room *~

Takeru swung his legs over the jade green bedspread and groaned inwardly.Why did Yamato have to go and date Sora?And why did Sora accept?Didn't she know Taichi likes her also?Now Hikari's kind of…ignoring him…why?Just because he's related to Yamato?That doesn't seem like Hikari.But then, it didn't seem like Sora to diss Taichi either…
    
    _~Just enough _
    
    _to give me hope_
    
    _that you will fall in love with me_
    
    _just enough_
    
    _just enough baby~_
    
    _ _
    
    Takeru had always thought Taichi and Sora were a pair.He had always thought they were meant to be.He took that for granted.Now, look at them.One's suffering from heartbreak and the other perfectly unaware of how much pain she caused the other.(a/n- I know in the episode Taichi told Sora he like her, but he acted like he didn't mind much, so I'm just guessing that that was a disguise, that he really does care.After all, a girl whom he loved just dissed him!!!I would care if it was me…wouldn't you?)
    
     
    
    ~* Inoue residence, Miyako's room *~
    
     
    
    "_Mom!_I told you, I don't want the fried something-or-other!" Miyako whined, prodding at a lump of what was supposed to be fried rice.
    
    "It's fried rice, Miyako!And eat or go hungry, it's your choice!" was the disappointing reply.
    
    Miyako groaned and poked the chunk again with her fork before throwing the whole thing into the trashcan.It was a pity, really, because it was rare that she got to eat in her room, but her mom just had to spoil it by making a lump of rotten fried rice.
    
    She signed on the Net in her computer and found an email to her from Koushirou:
    
     
    
    To: M4Mechanic, oleReliable, IoriH, SoccerDMotomiya 
    
    From: Kizumi31
    
    Subject: Fwd: What've I done????
    
     
    
    Oh no, ppl, I told Mimi that Yamato and Sora were dating!And Lord knows how much Mimi loves Yamato!What can I do?HELP!
    
    From,
    
    Koushirou
    
    PS. Although my crest is Knowledge, Knowledge includes IQ, not EQ!
    
     
    
    Miyako blinked, Mimi liked _Yamato?_It was kinda hard to believe, she always thought she liked either Koushirou or Jyou!Well, oleReliable is Jyou's screen name, so he must know also…(a/n- IoriH is Iori's screen name, and SoccerDMotomiya, as you all might've guessed, is Daisuke's screen name.)
    
     
    
    _~Will you come and see me today_
    
    _Well I don't know_
    
    _It's part of the mystery_
    
    _Will you come tell me you love me_
    
    _Or let me go_
    
    _I guess we'll have to see_
    
    _You're unpredictable_
    
    _And that keeps me interested_
    
    _But I'd rather have you right here instead_
    
    _You give me~_
    
    _ _
    
    ~* Hida residence, Iori's room *~
    
     
    
     
    
    "Iori!Did you finish your veggies?" Iori's mom shouted as the _clang _of washing dishes sounded.
    
    "Hai," Iori mumbled as he switched on his computer."You got mail," the monotone voice of the Net declared.
    
    Iori's eyes widened as his eyes scanned over the screen."Oh, you're in deep trouble now, Koushirou."
    
    Hurriedly, he typed back a reply,
    
     
    
    To: Kizumi31
    
    From: IoriH
    
    Subject: Re: Fwd: What've I Done????
    
     
    
    This is pretty serious, Koushirou.I'm not exactly one on EQ but perhaps you can ask Miyako.Mimi has always adored Yamato, and I'm surprised you didn't know that.Anyway, I'll try to think of something.
    
    Iori
    
     
    
    _~Oh, oh_
    
    _I've been thinking in the back of my mind_
    
    _I'm losing sleep_
    
    _I'm losing time_
    
    _But I just keep on falling_
    
    _I'm falling_
    
    _I'm falling_
    
    _Oh, oh, oh_
    
    _It gets harder to define_
    
    _In my heart and in my mind_
    
    _I know I should just let you go~_
    
    _ _
    
     
    
    A/n- ahhhh, I'll just stop it there.Sorry to leave y'all hanging, but hey! That's life!Gotta go!Pokemon Stadium 2 awaits!!!(I love my N64!But why does the Digimon games hafta be on PlayStation?It's unfair!I want Digimon games too!!!)
    
    Later dayz,
    
    CyberSerpent
    
    PS. Loads of thanks to Evil Idiot for her reviews!!!She writes good Daikaris and S+S so go read her stories too!
    
     
    
     

_ _


	2. Nothing is Ever Easy

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- hi hi!This is chapter two to "Realized too late".It's called "Nothing is ever easy".This is also a songfic, like the first chapter.The first song is called "Have you ever?" by Brandy.The second "Lovesick" by TLC.Hints of Daikari are also hidden in here!Lotsa angst in this one, mostly just Taichi though.Mild cussing.

This part mainly focuses on Taichi and Sora.More on Yamato and Mimi later on in the next chapter. ~_^;

# Nothing is Ever Easy

** **

~* Motomiya residence, Daisuke's room *~

"Eh?" Daisuke blinked.Why did Koushirou email him for EQ advice?(a/n- you know IQ means Intelligence-something-or-other, right?And I think EQ means Emotional-something-or-other, but I also think it means love-something-or-other…eh heh heh _;) He sucked at EQ.For example, he had fallen in love with Hikari and look what happened.Hikari thinks he's a pest.Some EQ genius he is.

_~Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You cant sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever~_

_ _

So this is the reply he typed back:

To: Kizumi31

From: SoccerDMotomiya

Subject: Re: Fwd: What've I done????

Um…ask someone else

Daisuke

~* Ishida residence, Yamato's room *~

It's Friday…tommorow will the day that he'll have to take Sora out to dinner…

"Ah!" Yamato emitted a cry of frustration and threw himself on his bed.What was the matter with him?He loves Sora!He should be happy!But…why do images keep intruding his mind?Images of a brown-haired girl with clear amber eyes…

Mimi crying…

Mimi complaining that she didn't bring her fluffy pink snow boots…(a/n- in the first episode of Season 01, remember?)

Mimi looking at flowers when he and Taichi were fighting…

Mimi…

_~Have you ever been in love _

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you ever had somebody steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, Taichi's room *~

Hikari sat down besides her sibling, "Love's tough."

"You're telling me." Taichi grumbled as he dabbed another tissue at his red eyes.

"Well," Hikari stood up, "you'll hafta face this by yourself, otherwise you'll never grow up."

Taichi just murmured something like, "Look who's talking,"

Hikari smiled dimly and walked out, gently closing the door behind her.

Taichi retrieved his photo of Sora and gazed at her."Who would've thought…"

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

Sora was still dancing when she slammed right into the west wall.A picture frame clattered to the floor.

"Ow…what the?" Sora groaned as she picked the frame up.Her hand became rigid as her eyes scanned over the photo within the frame.The photo's main character, a young boy no older than eleven, grinned back at her, his coffee-brown hair tousled and his dark brown eyes twinkled as the photo was snapped.By his side stood a yellow dinosaur-ish creature, grinning toothily and raising a paw.The boy was posed in what he thought a cool way, his ultramarine-blue goggles reflecting the bright sunlight as his other hand raked back his disheveled hair.At the bottom was a hurriedly-scribbled message, "Best Friends For Life, Sora!From, Taichi".(a/n- I was tempted to put Love, Taichi but I don't think Taichi had any intentions on her then, no perversion intended!)

_~Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_it makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You cant sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever~_

_ _

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room (New York) *~

"Mimi?" a knock sounded at the door.

Mimi was jolted out of her current state, blinking a couple of times and realizing that the phone was beeping mercifully.She picked the phone up and eased it onto the phone stand.Then she opened the door.

"Hi, Mims!" a boy with ruffled creamy-white hair beamed at her.

Mimi felt a wrench in her heart.Mims was the nickname Yamato used to call her.But she put on a fake smile and replied, "Hi Michael!"

Michael looked past her, "Can I, erm, come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Mimi stepped aside and allowed Michael to come in.

Michael entered the room and looked around, "I haven't been in here for awhile," he remarked.

Mimi smiled wryly, "Yeah huh."

Michael knelt down, and picked something up, "Hey, who's this?"

Mimi's heart skipped a beat, it was the photo of Yamato she had in her drawer the day before.How'd it get on the floor?

"Ah—um," Mimi thumbed thru the brain for a good excuse."Just this friend I have back in Japan."

"_Just _a friend?" Michael teasingly raised his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Mimi stammered as she pretended to be surprised."Oh, my, look at the time!Sorry, Mike but I gotta go!Piano recital!"

"But you don't play the piano!" Michael protested.

Mimi shoved him out the door, "Uh…I do now!"

Panting, she strode across to Yamato's snapshot and stuffed it in her drawer.She flopped onto her bed.Suddenly a word that her Chinese friend, Ying-Ming (a/n- yep yep!Same person that Daisuke befriended in "Why I don't Believe in Fairy Tales"!), had told her.Dan-Lien.

One-sided love.

_~Have you ever found the one_

_you've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally find the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that they wont give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and _

_Dreamed that they were there_

_All you can do is wait for that day when they will care~_

_ _

~* Izumi residence, Koushirou's room *~

Koushirou stretched out on his bed, groaning."How can someone be smart yet stupid at the same time?" he griped as his mom peeked in and said, "Koushi, hon, would you like some rice balls?"

"No, thank you." Koushirou mumbled and his mom peered worriedly at him before shutting the door."Koushi" (a/n- I love to call him that!It's sounds so cute!Koushi koushi koushi!) turned in his bed and sighed.All the responses he got from Daisuke and Iori werent helping.If only he could take back the treacherous words that had mentally wounded Mimi.

Mimi…

Koushi (A/n- I'll just call him that for now!Yay Koushi!)felt a lurch in his heart.He had loved—and still do, a little—the pink fashion princess.When he had asked who Mimi liked, he was hoping that she would put that she liked him.But the reply was negative.Koushi was disheartened for days afterwards, moping around his room and refusing to come out except for school and food (a/n- and of course he answers nature's calls ^_^;).His parents had been so worried—and relieved when he finally got over Mimi bit by bit.Evidently, though, he still has a place in his heart for Mimi.

Koushi heaved a sigh and buried his head in his pillow.

~* Kido residence, Jyou's room *~

"Ah, I _hate _exams!" Jyou complained and slammed his pencil down."I need a break."

Jyou trudged out and into the kitchen, swinging open the fridge door and grabbing a Coke.The can felt slippery cold in his hand as Jyou slammed the door shut.He took off his glasses and wiped away the sweat of a hot summer day.Sighing in relaxation, Jyou took a swig of his coke and dozed off.Life was good.Wait…no.It wasn't.There was _one _gap in his otherwise perfect life.A girl.Sure, at his school, he was pretty popular, but there's ONE certain girl he had yearned for.She was a princess in his eyes, a goddess, almost.Her angelic giggle, her chocolate-colored orbs, and her wavy toffee-tinted hair all mean so much to him.He had tried to protect her, following her when she decided to leave the group—temporary, thank goodness—and most of all, he had loved the girl who possessed the crest of Sincerity.

But, after receiving Koushirou's email…

_~What I gotta do get you in my arms baby_

_What I gotta do to get you in my heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

_'Coz baby I cant sleep~ _(a/n- ok, that song ends there!Now for the second song, "Lovesick" by TLC)

~* Ichijouji residence, Ken's room *~

Ken drummed his fingers on the tabletop impatiently."I'm waaaiiiiitttting!" he said.

Finally, a small _beep _confirmed that M4Mechanic was online.

"At last!" Ken immediately pressed the Buddy Chat button and was warped to a chatroom where only M4Mechanic and Digi_Kaizer12 (a/n- or is it Kaiser?Anyways, Digi_Kaizer12 is Ken's screen name.You woulda thought he'd dump that name afterwards but I think he was _mucho _cuter as the Digimon Emperor…{{snigger}}) were.The following was their conversation:

OnlineHost: Welcome to DigiRealm

OnlineHost: M4Mechanic has entered the room

Digi_Kaizer12: Hey Miyako.

M4Mechanic: Hi Ken

Digi_Kaizer12: So, what did Koushirou tell you that you wanted to tell me?

M4Mechanic: ahhhh, something g

Digi_Kaizer12: c'mon, tell me

M4Mechanic: ummmm…okay then, u c, Koushirou accidentally let it slip to Mimi that Yamato and Sora were going out and you know…Mimi 

sorta took it hard…catch my drift?

Digi_Kaizer12: Ooohh, I see

M4Mechanic: {{sigh}} why does there have 2 b love?

Digi_Kaizer12: reality check, Miyako!If there was no love then what would the world be like???

M4Mechanic: I guess you're right…after all, if there was no love then I wouldn't be so happy to be here rite now

Digi_Kaizer12: …huh?

M4Mechanic: never mind, 4get it

Digi_Kaizer12: no, actually, you're right.If there was no love, I wouldn't be so happy to hear that you're happy to be here rite now

M4Mechanic: you mean…

Digi_Kaizer12: got time on Saturday night? g

_~Saw you two the other day_

_Now I must say that she looks great_

_You all make the cutest two_

_I guess I should be glad for you~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, Hikari's room *~

Hikari shut the door behind her and locked it.She slumped down in her chair and groaned.Great.Now her brother—her _older, smarter, braver _brother—is having love problems.Doesn't he know she has some too?Some that are far more complicated than his?Like, choosing between Daisuke and Takeru.Sure, most girls wouldn't even think about it, picking Takeru in a flash.But Hikari wasn't most girls.Daisuke had been considerate.Had been nice.Had been able to cheer her up.Had been humorous.Had been sweet.Had been the object of Hikari's affection for a year until Takeru came._Then _it was hard.Takeru had been definitely sweet.Had been kind.Had been charming.Had been calm (most of the time).Had been understanding.But he rarely did anything to make Hikari laugh.Unlike Daisuke.

_~but it's part of you that makes me sick_

_it's been two weeks and that's too quick_

_Can't say that I'm doing fine_

_'Cos I'm about to lose my mind_

_and I don't know what I'll do~_

_ _

~* Inoue residence, Miyako's room *~

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Miyako repeated to herself dreamily.The cyber-conversation online had been almost like a dream.Ken had asked her, Miyako Inoue, out of all people, out. "Saturday night, here I come!" Miyako whooped.

"Miyako?" her older sister looked worriedly in.

Miyako blushed, "Gomen ne, what?"

"Mom just wanted me to tell you it's bedtime."

Miyako groaned.

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room (New York) *~

Mimi shook her head and tried to clear her mind of that dastardly word.Dan-lien in chinese meant single-love, which was pretty much close to what Mimi was feeling now.

When it all first started, in the Digital World, Mimi thought Yamato felt the same way about her.Now…she wasn't so sure.You still have more people to love you, she reminded herself.Koushirou and Jyou both…

Mimi pounded her forehead against the tabletop furiously, angry at herself for bringing up the two again.She had toyed with both boys' affections, and instead of apologizing like a sensible person, she had led them on, making them think she felt the same way about them.(a/n- of course this isn't true but it's what Mimi thinks in my fic) 

Mimi sniffed quietly.Now she knew what Koushirou and Jyou felt like…

_~So_

_You set for me to baffle you_

_I'm so lonely and confused_

_Gotta take it out on you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_'Cos you left me for some chick_

_Now I'm lovesick~_

_ _

~* Takenouchi residence,Sora's room *~

She spent the longest time just staring at that photo.Her fingers slowly ran along the side of the denim frame.Her eyes lingered on the amber brown eyes of the boy.Feeling faint, Sora slumped against the wall, her hand still clutching the photo.Something bright and shiny flickered out at her from her desk.A sense of foreboding overcame her, but Sora reached out and grabbed the sparkling thingy anyway.She parted her fingers and revealed a small hairpin.

"Oh…" Sora gasped sharply.The delicate curve of the flower…the metallic blue color…yes, there was no mistaking it, this was the hairpin Taichi gave her for her birthday that they had fought over so long ago.

Sora could still remember the conversation:

Sora: Oh, you don't like my hairstyle?

Taichi: Who can tell?You're always wearing a hat!

Sora: So now you don't like my hat huh?!

Sora giggled at the childish memory.

_~ Baby_

_Saw myself on Rikki Lake_

_All the waiting it full of hate_

_Some asshole left me in distress_

_I used to look down on all that mess~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, Taichi's room *~

Taichi held up the photo again."ARGH, quit it!" he screamed at the picture."Stop messin' with my mind!Is it so bad to just love you?!?!I _know _you love someone else but is it a crime to love you also?!?!Just lemme say it and mean it, damnit!I LOVE YOU SORA I LOVE YOU…so much…I love you so much…"

Tears flowed freely out of Taichi's already-swollen eyes and over his damp cheeks."Damn it, I love you, Sora…"

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

Sora froze.A shock had just came over her.There was a ghostly chill in the room."What is this, the Twilight Zone?"

An echo slowly vibrated around the room: "ARGH quit it!Stop messin' with my mind!Is it so bad just to love you?!?!I _know _you love someone else but is it a crime to love you also?!?!Just lemme say it and mean it, damnit!I LOVE YOU SORA I LOVE YOU…so much…I love you so much…"

Sora gasped.This voice…she recognized the voice!Then as if another echo of the other echo, just barely a faint whisper, came: "Damn it, I love you, Sora…"

"Oh Taichi!" Sora cried."Taichi!I'm so sorry!I…" she rubbed away a tear."I love you too!I love you too, Taichi!I'm sorry that I realized it just now!I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize that I love YOU!Not Yamato…I love you too Taichi!" 

_~Seems like everything just changed_

_Once I gave my love to you, you went away_

_Since you are the one to blame_

_You better figure out how to get it back~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, Taichi's room *~

Taichi wiped away another tear."You wimp," he scolded himself softly."Cryin' over a girl."

"Oh Taichi!Taichi!I'm so sorry!I…I love you too!I love you too, Taichi!I'm sorry that I realized it just now!I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize that I love YOU!Not Yamato…I love you too Taichi!" 

"What the—?" Taichi bolted upright."Sora?" he called out."Sora?"

[She loves _me???_] Taichi thought.[This is getting _waaay _too bizarre.]

Then a chilly wind blew in the room.Taichi looked at his window—it was closed, so how did…???

The wind pushed Taichi out his room, out his house, out into the road…up a familiar way…the nameplate reading "Takenouchi household" came into view…

_~ Baby_

_You set for me to baffle you_

_I'm so lonely and confused_

_Gotta take it out on you_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_'Cos you left me for some chick_

_Now I'm lovesick~_

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

Sora automatically stood up.Then a gust of wind (a/n- our friendly matchmaker ^_~) blew her towards the door of her house.She mechanically swung it open.

Then, as if in a dream, stood a dazed Taichi, looking confused.He took one glance at Sora and looked away, mumbling, "Sorry, I didn't know how I got here or wh—" but he never got to finish his sentence because Sora yanked him into her embrace and began sobbing big-time.

She managed to choke out between sobs, "Oh I'm so sorry Taichi…aishiteru, aishiteru…"

Taichi held her to him and smiled, "Aishiteru too, Sora."

Sora beamed up at him as he lowered his lips to hers for a kiss.

_~Baby before I met you I didn't think_

_A man could ever do a thing_

_As take away my independence baby_

_Before I met you I was strange_

_Now I'm about to go the same_

_So you better think a it baby~_

_ _

A/n- aahhhhh!Gotta finish this fast before afterschool!Um, like it?Sorry Sorato fans!Uh, more later after afterschool!

{{Mutters: Stupid vocab test…what the heck is vitiate?}} CU later!

Back from afterschool!Missed six questions on the test…grr.Anyways, I couldn't finish the song because there just wasn't enuff scenes to finish it…personally, my favorite song was "Dancing Lemon Tree", don't you like that song too?Heehee.Anywayz, if some of you people are wondering what "aishiteru" means, it means "I love you"…how romantic…{{snicker}} So, more Mimi stuff later.BUT I may need some help from YOU readers (or Soon-to-be-reviwers, hopefully).PUH-LEEEEEEEZE, I'm down on my knees begging you, REVIEW!!!And tell me if you want Mimato, Mimoe, or Mishirou!Any of the above is possible.Perhaps even Mimael (Mimi+Michael) but I don't know how can that turn out.Anyways, just PLEASE review!{{gets down on knees and clasps hands together, chanting "Review review review!"}}

Later dayz

CyberSerpent

PS. Did I mention that I REALLY REALLY need reviews?

PPS. I just reread this and I think this is gonna be sorta ALL couplings, like Taiora, Kenyako, Daikari, and so on.When I first started it, it was supposed to just be a Taiora but I think I like this better!(^o^)'

PPPS. I think the "Wind" can be our amiable matchmaker for now, ne?Let's give it a name, shall we?Include the "Wind's" name in your reviews!Thanx, it's a big help for me!Maybe we can even have the Wind materialize as a new Digi-Destined…whoa, I'm getting far too far here!{{LOL}} Just review and I'll be _so _happy, okay?Thanx a million!


	3. An Angel's Smile

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon nor the songs I put here so do not sue me, I only have three dollars and that's lunch moolah

A/n- hi hi hi!Ch. 3 to "RTL (aka. Realized Too Late)" is up!!!Well, duh, since this is it.Anywayz, this is a songfic like its earlier fics and the first song is called "Email my Heart" by Britney Spears.I'm still working on the Mimi pairings, there's four for Mimoe, four for Mimato and four for Mishirou.Hm, if Yamato isn't with Mimi then who could he be with?There's just too less girls in here!Well, there is Jun but…I don't think so.So far I'm partial to Mishirou.Anywayz, enjoy!Oh wait!!!{{screeches to a stop}} the Wind!We forgot the Wind!!!Maybe…ah, tell you after the chapter, okay?g,d&rvvf(that means, grinning, ducking, and running very very fast ^_~)  
PS. Loads of thanks for MoonChi&Tai!You helped me out a lot with your reviews, thanks!!!

PPS. Daikari Daikari Daikari!!!

# An Angel's Smile

~* Ishida residence, Yamato's room *~

Yamato took the picture of the wall again.His finger traced over Sora's elegant features and suddenly, without thinking, he ripped the photo out and wadded it into a ball.Then, as if suddenly realizing what he had done, Yamato stared horrified at the ball of wadded paper that was once Sora."Now why did I do that?" he asked himself, but he threw the the clump into the wastebasket.He reverted his gaze back on the frame.Mimi's face beamed back at him.

_~Forever_

_it's been hours seems like days since you went away_

_And all I can do is the screen to see if you're OK_

_You don't answer when I call_

_I guess you wanna be left alone_

_So I'm sending you my heart my soul_

_And this is what I'll say~_

_ _

Then the phone rang abruptly.The caller ID blinked "Takenouchi."

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

"Oh, I'm so worried, Taichi…what if he doesn't want to break up?" Sora murmured as the phone tried to get thru.

"Relax," Taichi patted Sora's back and shifted his arm around her shoulders.She shrugged it off playfully, muttering, "I've got enough to worry 'bout without you slobbering all over me." Taichi just grinned.

"Ishida residence," Yamato's voice droned over the phone.

"Y-Yamato?" Sora stammered.

"Sora?" came the respond."Yeah, this is Yamato."

"Oh!Um…" Sora looked desperately at Taichi for help.

"Just break it to him!He wouldn't like you cheating on him anyway!" Taichi hissed.

"I—um," Sora sucked in her breath, "I don't think we should date anymore."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Sora added quickly.

"No, no, it's cool." Yamato sounded oddly relieved."It's fine, really.Thanks for telling me, I appreciate it."

Sora let out her breath, "Really?Good!I-I mean," she blushed, "fine.It's cool,"

Taichi heard Yamato chuckle, "Well, we can still be friends.See you around sometimes."

"Hai," Sora hung up, comforted."At least he didn't blow up on me."

Taichi grinned."No one can blow up on you, Sora.You're too sweet."

Sora smiled.

_~I'm sorry I'm so sorry_

_Can't you give me one more chance_

_To make it all up to you_

_Email my heart and say our love will never die _

_And I know you are still up there and I know that you still care_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Forever_

_Email my heart~_

_ _

~* Izumi residence, Koushirou's room *~

Koushirou (a/n- I quitted calling him Koushi, it rhymes too much with tushi ^o^;) stretched once again and yawned.Grumbling, he pulled himself up and flipped open one of his textbooks."MC squared equal wha…" his head drooped again and he fell, snoring, asleep.

After a few minutes, the phone rang, rudely awaking Koushirou with a start.He picked the phone up and mumbled, "Hello?Izumi residence."

The voice on the othe side of the line was familiar somehow, although he couldn't quite guess who was making the call.Whoever it was had a raspy, hoarse voice."Meet me at the oak tree behind the Odaiba Park…now." It croaked.

"Who are you?" Koushirou demanded.

"Oh…someone." The person said mysteriously, like this was some game.

"It's not funny!Who is this?" Koushirou shouted.

"Oh but it is funny, it is." The person hung up.

"ARGH!" Koushirou growled as he trooped out of the room."Better just see who it is, and if it's some nut, run for it."

Koushirou rounded a corner and faced the famous ancient oak tree of Odaiba.

"You came," rasped the voice.

Koushirou froze, the voice had came from behind him…

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you.Sorry if I frightened you before, it was a joke.I couldn't resist." The voice now had a giggly tone to it, instead of the harsh voice before.

Koushirou slowly turned around.A small girl of no older than nine smiled back up at him."Hiya," she said.

_~I can see you in my mind coming on the line_

_And all this letter I've seen a hundred times_

_Here's a picture of us too_

_I look so good on you_

_Cant you please forgive for the hurt I put you thru~_

_ _

"Who are you?" Koushirou asked as he looked the girl up and down; she looked the cheerful, happy-go-lucky type with a silvery, water-like dress on.Her silver-blonde hair shined in the bright afternoon sun and her cornflower blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Me?" the girl teasingly placed her finger on her lips, "ahhhh, guess."

Koushirou looked impatient, "Just tell me, alright?"

The girl shook her head, "Jeez, okay, okay.I'm what someone would call 'Wind'.But I have a name, and that's—"

"Nani?" Koushirou interrupted, "whaddya mean 'Wind'?Are you an element of the earth?Or are you—"

"Whoa whoa!" the girl, or 'Wind', raised her palm up as if to stop Koushirou."Calm down.As I was saying my name is…" she paused."I'm sorry, I'm forbidden to tell you, yet anyways.Call me Wind for now."

Koushirou ogled at her in amazement.Then he pointed a finger at Wind's chest, where a small charm necklace was."What's that charm?"

"Hm?This charm?Oh, my sensei, Gennai—"

"Gennai's your teacher?!"

"Yes, and would you please let me finish???" 

"Gomen ne, go ahead."

"Gennai gave me this charm and said this is my crest or something."

"CREST?!"

"Hai."

"What crest is it?"

"The crest of Affection."

"Affection?Never heard of that one."

"Well, duh.It's new.For the Digi-Immortals."

"Digi-Immortals???"

"Are you sure your crest is Knowledge?It doesn't seem like you know a lot of stuff."

Koushirou rolled his eyes, "Jeez, talk about haughty.I was one of the older Digi-Destineds and I don't really go in the Digital World that often anymore.Wish I could though."

"Oh, gomen ne," Wind paused, "we Digi-Immortals not only possess a crest which represents our power, we have another point of strength also.My strength is Wind, obviously, which means I can turn into a warm gust of breeze to a raging tornado, whichever you please.Pretty handy, ne?"

"Yes, but how many Digi-Immortals are there exactly?And when were they picked?"

"Oh, there were…" Wind counted off her fingers, "about five, including me.Their crests are: Humility, Chaste, Purity, and Devotion.And of course, you know me, I'm Affection."

"Their elements/strengths?"

"Humility has Fire, Chaste has Water, Purity has Ground, and Devotion has Sight."

"Sight?"

"Oh yes, Devotion is very special.Sight means that you're able to see ghosts."

_~I'm sorry I'm so sorry_

_Can't you give me one more chance_

_To make it all up to you_

_Email my heart and say our love will never die _

_And I know you are still up there and I know that you still care_

_Email me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Forever_

_Email my heart~ _(a/n- that's the end of "Email my Heart"!Now for "Blessed" by Christina Aguilera)

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

"Oh shoot!" Taichi slapped his forehead as another of Sora's warships sunk his ships.

Sora laughed, "I never knew how much you stank in 'Battleship'!"

"Maybe because Hikari always lets me win on purpose," Taichi grumbled.

"Ah, she feels sorry for you." Sora grinned.

"Unlike you," Taichi smiled.

"Unlike me," Sora agreed.

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room (New York) *~

Mimi was just about to take a quick nap when the phone rang abruptly.

No longer bearing the hope that Yamato would call, Mimi trudged to the phone and picked it up."Hwello?" she mumbled.

The voice at other end paused, as if thinking, then said, "Mimi, it's me, Yamato."

Mimi was petrified, what did he call her for?Just when she was least expecting it too!Jeez!"Um, hi!" she said brightly.

"Lissen, I was just calling to see if you would care to start a long-distance romance with me." Yamato's voice was choked, as if he was saying this without ease.

Mimi blinked.

"Hello?" Yamato called.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mimi rubbed her eyes, and continued, "But what about Sora?"

"You've heard?" Yamato seemed surprised, "well, we broke up."

"But why?" Mimi asked, "why did you break up with her?Especially before your first date?"

"She broke it.Seems like it was another guy, Taichi, I'll bet."

"Oh…can I call you back later?Call waiting." Mimi hung up.The call-waiting theory was a lie.She didn't know why, but somehow she just didn't want to talk to him now.

_~When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes_

_I must say every day I wake_

_And realize you're at my side~_

_ _

~* Motomiya residence, Daisuke's room *~

Daisuke slapped his quivering hand, scolding himself."What's so hard about asking her out?If you don't do it now, you'd probably never get the chance because pretty boy Takeru would…" he paused._Takeru._The name brought immense feelings of loathe and rivalry for him.Of course Takeru was a good companion and person in general but for Daisuke, he was possibly the biggest menace ever to walk on earth.

He _knew _Hikari had liked him before Takeru came.He _knew _Hikari would gladly go out with him before Takeru came.He knew Hikari was crazy about him before Takeru came, the girls were gossiping about it all the time.He knew Hikari wouldn't hesitate to kiss him if given the chance before Takeru came.Before Takeru came…the three words had such an impact.If Takeru hadn't came to Odaiba, Hikari would probably be by his side right now, laughing and joking with him.In frustration, he slammed himself against the wall and pounded the wall furiously, wondering why life was so unfair.

_~I know I'm truly blessed_

_For everything you give me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show me_

_I'll do my best_

_With every breath that's in me_

_Blessed_

_To make sure you never go~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, Hikari's room *~

Hikari picked up the phone with a trembling hand.She needed reinforcements now.She knew Taichi had found Sora, and the two are happily together.But she needed someone too, and in the past few seconds, she had made her decision on who to call.Instead of dialing in the seven digits she usually dialed, she flipped thru the phone book for an unfamiliar phone number that she normally wouldn't call.She found his number under "M" and punched the numbers in.

"Hello?" came the answer.

"M-may I speak to Daisuke?" Hikari stammered.

"Oh, okay, sure." It was Jun.

"Moshi moshi?" Daisuke sounded oddly out-of-breath.

"What's the matter?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I just sprinted all the way here, that's all." Daisuke replied sarcastically.

Hikari laughed, but grew serious, "Daisuke…I-I was wondering if you'd come to my house r-right now…?"

Hikari heard a gasp followed by a _THUD._

"Oomph…sorry, I fell." Daisuke rasped over the phone."Sure, I'll come."

_~There are times that test your faith_

_'Til you think you might surrender_

_And baby, I'm, I'm not ashamed to say_

_That my hopes were growing slender_

_You walked by in the nick of time_

_Looking like an answered prayer~_

_ _

~* Yagami residence, outside of Hikari's room *~  
  


Daisuke had dashed here as quickly as he can, so naturally he was panting and wheezing as he rapped on the door.

Hikari opened the door, looking red-eyed.

"What's the matter, Hikari?" Daisuke cried as he noticed Hikari's eyes, swollen form crying.

"Oh, nothing.It's nothing, really." Hikari insisted as Daisuke eyeballed her suspiciously.

"I've known you long enough to know that trick doesn't work on me, ya know…" Daisuke said softly.

Hikari's lower lip trembled as she threw herself into Daisuke's embrace, sobbing.Daisuke was taken aback from her sudden reaction but hugged her tightly, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, she would finally confess to him about her love, whether it was him or Takeru.

Hikari looked up as Daisuke's arms encircled her waist and squeezed her tightly against him.He was just being a friend, she knew, but she couldn't help the dreamy, lovey feeling that was floating inside her.

"Tell me, what s'matter?" Daisuke released Hikari and set her down on her bed, seating himself beside her.

"I dunno," Hikari admitted."I just feel like I'm betraying someone's love."

"Someone's…love?"

"Hai, Takeru's."

Daisuke stared at her."Whaddya mean?"

"I mean I love you, Daisuke Motomiya."

Daisuke stared at her again,jaws agape, "Say what?!"

Hikari giggled, "Aishiteru,"

Daisuke shook his head, "But what about Takeru?Wouldn't he be heartbroken?Devastated?"

Hikari smiled sadly, "Love cant be helped."

"No," he agreed and Hikari rumpled his hair, feeling the goggles that were once her brother's.

"You make a marvelous leader, you know…" she said softly."And _would _make a marvelous boyfriend…"

Daisuke bit his lip, "Aishiteru, Hikari."

Hikari kissed him.

_ _

_~I know I'm truly blessed_

_For everything you give me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show me_

_I'll do my best_

_With every breath that's in me_

_Blessed_

_To make sure you never go~_

~* Odaiba Park,oak tree *~

"So you're telling me you're sent on a mission to establish romance between all of the Digi-Destineds?" Koushirou gawked at Wind.

Wind nodded, "Hai, that's right.But only the ones who are capable of love, such as Taichi and Sora.And—oh!" she stood up abruptly.

"What?" Koushirou looked at her quizzically.

"Donkey ears! they already found their own love.Ah well, less work for me then!" Wind said happily as she sat down again in the sandbox with Koushirou.

"Who?" Koushirou wondered what on earth "donkey ears" meant.Probably some Digi-Immortal expletive.

"Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Yagami." Wind replied coolly, smiling, "I knew they were meant to be."

Koushirou's jaws were hanging about ten feet as he stammered, "Th-those two?Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?Isn't supposed to be _Takeru _and Hikari?"

"Oh, do be quiet," Wind looked at Koushirou like he had the intelligence of a rutabaga even when he was about five years older than her, "some people are so stereotypic!Love's crazy, so you'll never know.In fact, Mimi might _not _end up with Yamato…" she smiled mysteriously.

Koushirou leaned forward eagerly, "You mean there might be a chance for me?"

"There's a fair chance for you, Michael, Jyou, _or _Yamato.It's up to Mimi." Wind twisted a strand of her hair."The time will come when I'll hafta tell you my name." She confessed."My name is—"

A/n- a good cliffhanger for the next chapter!Well, actually, {{looks sheepish}} it's because I don't have any suggestions for Wind's name yet.So you HAVE TO, absolutely have to, REVIEW!And include Wind's name and what Mimi pairing you want!I swear I'll do whatever the reviewer wants for the Mimi pairing, but remember, it's majority rules!

Later dayz,

CyberSerpent

PS. Thanks for all my reviewers of "Why I don't Believe in Fairy Tales"!!!You broke my all-time record of reviews!Thank you!!{{Tears begin welling up in eyes dramatically}} I was so touched!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

PPS. I didn't finish the song _again!_And my humble apologiesto all Takari fans…I used to like them too.


	4. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or the songs I put here, spank—er—thank you very much

A/n- SORRY for taking so long!I had serious writer's block!Um…do I need to put anything else?Oh yes, the first song is "A Whole new World" from the _Aladdin _soundtrack.

~* Odaiba Park oak tree *~

"Your name is?" Koushirou waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Ah quit interrupting, willya?Anyways, as I was saying, my name is Mayumi Toshiba…aka. Wind."

"Oh." Koushirou sounded disappointed, "I was hoping it'd be something more unusual."

"Oh bother, what is it with you and names?My name is my name, sorry if it doesn't suit you!" Mayumi pouted.

"I-I'm sorry," Koushirou blushed, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Of course you didn't," Mayumi flicked her hair back, "just like you didn't mean to bombard me with questions before."

Koushirou grumbled something like, "Girls."

_~I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?~_

_ _

~* Digital World, some little headquarters deep in the ground *~

"We _warned _her to not tell him her name!!!" a boy who looked about twenty-two moaned, his steely gray eyes flashing.

"Yes, we did, but didn't I tell you Mayumi _never _listens?" a girl with dark brown hair and no older than twenty-one sighed.

"Yes you did, and I foolishly waved it off." The boy muttered.

"You sher did!" a black girl (a/n- no offense to any blacks!I was trying to think up a better word for it but couldn't….Hispanic?) with her glossy black hair in braids laughed, "What did I tell you, Livvy, Samuru's a idiot!"

Samuru (the twenty-two years old boy) glared at the black girl and shot back , "At least I don't make a joke out of everything, Oriana!"

Oriana (the black girl) kicked Samuru.

"Guys!" the girl with dark brown hair (Livvy) separated the two growling beasts.

"Immature," another girl with sleek red hair (Aidan) snorted.

"Look who's talking, Aidan!" an Asian, black haired boy with a goofy grin and shining brown eyes (Cyrus) guffawed.

"Shut up, Cyrus!" Aidan hissed, chucking a piece of chicken bone at him.

Cyrus ducked and stuck his tongue out at her.

_~I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride~_

_ _

~* Takashi residence, Takeru's room *~

Takeru felt hurt.What was wrong with him?Nothing!So why was Hikari ignoring him like he was just a little bit of dust she loathed?He knew most of the girls in his school are in love with him, but then, Hikari wasn't one of them—much to his dismay. 

Ever since he first met Hikari, he had liked her, back when they were fighting Myotismon, even.

So why cant he work up the nerve to call her and ask her out?

"Yeah, why?" he asked himself as his hand picked up the phone and punched in Hikari's number.

~* Yagami residence, Hikari's room *~

"Mmm…" Hikari breathed as Daisuke kissed her, mouthing her lips passionately.

Daisuke's fingers crept along her waist and held her to him as he continued kissing her with infatuation.Hikari's finger laced thru his hair and gripped his neck…just as the phone rang.

"Oh!" Hikari jumped and ran to the phone, blushing fiercely as she did so.

Daisuke grinned and swung his legs on her bed and plopped down.

"Yagami residence," Hikari said.

"H-Hikari?"

Hikari's heart skipped a beat as she thought {No, not now, please, not now…} but she steadied her voice and managed to say, "Y-yes?"

"This is Takeru," the voice on the other line replied.

"Oh," Hikari answered, trying to avoid eye contact with Daisuke, who was shooting her looks that said, "Who is it?"

"I-I was just wondering—" Takeru began.

"No!I mean, no, please.Whatever you were gonna say, no.I'm sorry, but no." Hikari blurted.

There was a unnerving silence after her outburst.

Then, "Who is it, Hikari?" from Daisuke.

Hikari glared at him to shut up and stammered into the phone, "I-I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay…" came the choked response and the phone clicked off.

_~A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming~_

_ _

~* Digital World, a little HQ underground *~

"Well, she did it." Cyrus finally said after an unsettling silence.

"Yeah, she broke it to him." Livvy sighed, and added, "ya know, if I wasn't a Digi-Immortal, I would gladly have gone out with him."

"Oh shut up," Samuru glowered at her.

"I was just kidding, Lord knows how much I love you." Livvy kissed Samuru.

Cyrus and the others made bleching sounds as the two engrossed in a make-out session.

Samuru looked up from the kiss and blushed, "Hey, she started it."

Livvy giggled.

"Oh goodness," Aidan rolled her eyes.

"What she said," Oriana agreed, "just because you two are married doesn't mean—"

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" Livvy and Samuru shouted, both blushing furiously now.

"Married, engaged, whatever." Oriana snickered.

Just then came the voice of Mayumi, "Hey you guys!"

All eyes riveted upon her accusingly and she blushed in embarrassment, "What?"

"You told him your name!" Livvy accused.

"Yeah so?" Mayumi pouted, then looked worried, "…um, I was supposed to, right?"

"NO!" 

"Oh…whoops."

_~A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you~_

_ _

~* Odaiba Park, oak tree *~

Koushirou stared at the spot Mayumi had just vacated."Wow…" 

Just then another figure came into view.

Koushirou squinted at the sun and pretended to be enjoying the view as the person came closer.

The person had wavy blue hair and glasses…Jyou.

"Konnishiwa," Jyou greeted him.

"Konnishiwa." Koushirou nodded and noted the casual outfit of Jyou (which was azure blue t-shirt and khaki shorts) and wondered, [I wonder what Jyou's doing here—arent the final exams coming up?]

"Nice weather we're having, ne?" Jyou smiled and caught a small green leaf in his hand.

"Hai." Koushirou agreed and pretended to check his watch and look surprised, "Oh my, it's five forty already?I'll have to be going, Jyou.Sorry for runnin' off like this, but I really gotta go!" and waved apologectically at Jyou as he dashed off.

"Um…?" Jyou looked politely puzzled.

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

"Ten wins inna ROW!" Sora cried triumphantly, slapping the Battleship game board. 

"Big deal," Taichi mumbled, embarrassed.

"How many bets do ya wanna place that you suck at Monopoly too?" Sora joked as she pulled out the game board.

Taichi groaned.

_~Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Thru an endless diamond sky~_

_ _

~* Ishida residence, Yamato's room *~

What was the matter with Mimi?Why didn't she want to talk with him?

Before when he called, she got all hyper and spoke rapidly into the phone, spilling out all her feelings and waiting excitedly for his response.Now she sounded like she was choked up, like she wanted to get rid of him.

What's up with that?

_~A whole new world_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath—it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be~_

_ _

~* Izumi residence, Koushirou's room *~

Breathless and panting, Koushirou slumped into his room.

He logged onto the Net to see if there was any replies to his mails, and there was one mail from…PinkPrincess7.

It read:

To: Kizumi13

From: Pinkprincess7

Subject: (no subject)

Hiya Koushirou

Sorry for leaving u hangin' like dat last time :p

Well I didn't call just to apologize.

Yama called me just a few minutes ago to tell me he wanted to start a long-distance romance with me.Normally I would've been overjoyed, but I'm pretty umcomfortable with the thought of going out with him now…he and I hadn't exactly been close.

Thanx for listening2me all these times, I really appreciate it.

You no wut, Koushirou…you've been so nice to me all this time…even after I toyed with ur heart…I'm juss wondering, do u still like me?

Koushirou stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

_~A whole new world_

_(Every turn a surprise)_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_(Every moment, red letter)_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be~_

_ _

~* Yagami reisdence, Hikari's room *~

"C'mon, Hikari, who _was _it???" Daisuke rocked back and forth on Hikari's bed.

Hikari replied impatiently, "I told you, I don't wanna say."

"_I told you, I don't wanna say._Jeez, knock it off, Hikari, who was it?"

"It was Takeru."

Daisuke gaped at her.

"Well you wanted to know." Hikari answered uneasily.

Daisuke nodded slowly, "Did he ask you about…you know…"

"Affirmative."

"That's not very good, is it?"

"Nope, it sure wasn't." 

"I could tell." Daisuke sighed.

_~A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me~_

A/n- once again, sorry for taking so long!I had serious writer's block before!Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. If you want a little Digimon comic strip by me (and believe me, I'm not that bad at drawing, ask animae*s flame, ask neo, ask glade, ask tardonjj!), which Yolei/Miyako comments on Daisuke's haircut and decides to drag Kari into giving him a little makeover, just email me at [digimongoddess@aol.com][1]! 

   [1]: mailto:digimongoddess@aol.com



	5. Not this time

Disclaimer- I never owned Digimon so it'd probably be impossible for me to own it now

Disclaimer- I never owned Digimon so it'd probably be impossible for me to own it now.Plus I don't own the song I put here, okey mokey?

A/n- mmkay, the song here is called "Not this time" by 3LW.

Not This Time

** **

~* Digital World, a little HQ underground *~

Mayumi sipped her green tea, "Listen guys, I really thought I was supposed to tell him my name.It was a

mistake."

Aidan eyed her suspiciously, "Yeah sure."

Oriana's black eyes twinkled mischievously, "You just wanna tell the Koushirou boy yer name, dontcha?"

"I-I do not!" Mayumi's face colored.

Cyrus guffawed, "Good one, Ori."

_~ You told me that my love was all good for you_

_But when I'm not around there's always someone new_

_With all my trust and every little kiss_

_I can't believe you played me out like this~_

_ _

~* Takashi residence, Takeru's room *~

Takeru stared blankly at the whitewashed walls.A mirror hung on the wall.His reflection looked back at him.

Tearstained face and all.

"Takeru, honey?" his mom peeked into his room.

Takeru mumbled back, "Mm?"

"I brought you some watermelon—oh hon, what's wrong?" Ms. Takashi gasped as she saw Takeru's face.

"Nothing, mom.Thanks for the watermelon." Takeru took the bowl from his mom and placed it on his desk.He looked over his shoulder, a forced smile plastered on his face, "See ya."

Ms. Takashi nodded slowly, "Yessssss…well then, take care." And she left.

_~All my friends told me_

_I was not your only_

_Guess my heart was wrong again~_

_ _

~* Ishida residence, Yamato's room *~

Yamato pressed a hand to his hot forehead."Stupid fever…"

~* Motomiya residence, Jun's room *~

"Shhhh…" 

"Daisuke, do you really think we're supposed to be doing this? giggle"

"Positive.Here, Hikari, take her Midnight Wine lipstick."

"Hmm…Midnight Wine.Interesting."

"And I'll take her _Vogue _magazine."

"Wait, what kind of mascara is that?It's such a pretty shade of purple."

"Hm?Oh that's Jun's fav mascara, Mauve Fantasy."

"Catchy."

"Mm-hmm, anyway, take some of that too, and her Banana Stawberry glitter body lotion."

"I love this smell.I had no idea your sister had so much cool stuff, Dai-chan."

"So you promise next time you'll take me on a tour thru Taichi's room?"

"Sure."

"Atta girl."

  


_~How could I be with someone like you_

_After all the things that you put me thru_

_How could you lie looking straight into my eyes_

_Sorry baby not this time~_

_ _

~* Odaiba arcade center *~

"Wow you're so good!" Jun marveled.

The tall, red-haired boy grinned at her from behind his long bangs, "It's called experience."

Jun smiled and fumbled in her purse.She pulled out the white t-shirt."Can you sign this please?"

The boy stared at the t-shirt.There were about gazillions of names on there, including Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takashi, vice versa.But in one slick motion, he yanked a marker out of his pant pocket and signed, "To Jun Motomiya, from Kurama."

_~The other night when I was out with my friends_

_And we were chillin' at the club when you walked in_

_Said you were staying home_

_Here you come and not alone_

_Tell me what the @#$& is going on_

_Baby what goes around, always comes back around_

_She'll be the one to bring you down~_

_ _

~* Takenouchi residence, Sora's room *~

"Stop, Taichi!I'm begging you!" Sora gasped out between giggles.Taichi grinned and tickled her neck again, causing her to burst out in fits of laughter again, struggling to push away.

"That's what you get for dissing me in Monopoly!Take that!" he joked as he tickled her.Sora choked out, sputtering with giggles, "I'm—haha—very ticklish—haha—you know!"

Taichi grinned again devilishly as he leaned over Sora and tickled her waist.

"Haha—stop it, Taichi—haha—I mean it!" Sora reached out and grabbed Taichi's shoulders, then, giggling, she kissed him lightly.

_~How could I be with someone like you_

_After all the things that you put me thru_

_How could you lie looking straight into my eyes_

_Sorry baby not this time~_

~* Tachikawa residence, Mimi's room, New York *~

Mimi rested her head on the computer keyboard, causing a series of "ydendn dfnn" to pop out on the screen.She sighed and picked her head up, studying the picture on the website she had visited—another one of those happy, "cute", couples.The girl looking so giggly and the boy so stylishly cool.

_Just like Yama and me._

_ _

_~Here I am_

_All alone_

_Wondering where it all went wrong_

_Guess my love was not enough for you to stay~_

_ _

~* Izumi residence, Koushirou's room *~

Koushirou's finger trembled as he tapped the reply button on the computer.

"To Mimi," he started, "you asked if I still liked you.Well, my answer is: sorta, kinda, well… Best regards, Koushirou."

He hesitated, then changed to "best regards, Koushirou" to "Love, Koushirou."

~* Kido residence, Jyou's room *~
    
     
    
    "Matte, mou wakaretai no yo…" Mrs. Kido hummed as she dusted her son's room(a/n- hey!Who would've thought Jyou's mom knew Love me Deeper?^.^…Love Me Deeper is a song from the Kodomo no Omocha soundtrack, me likes!).She opened a desk drawer and began sweeping inside it."Hm?What's this…?" Mrs. Kido's hand connected with a photo of…
    
    "A girl?Who's this?" 
    
    Mrs. Kido's eyes skimmed over the photo of a girl with star-sprinkled pink hair, amber brown eyes, and a white miniskirt.
    
     

A/n- oro…that was pretty short and I didn't even finish the song but if I don't upload soon the readers are gonna go ballistic…o.O It's been a while since I uploaded…about two months, tops.The second month because I went to Taiwan, computer and laptop-free…sob.Well I'll try to upload more often…but right now I've got some people in my fav bishounen club to tend to.::begins to flounce towards a certain boy whose brown braided hair was dangling around his hips, singing, "Oh Duuuu~o!"::

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. Yep Kurama _is _from Yu Yu Hakusho!


End file.
